


All your feelings are mine

by CinderFelly



Category: SheZow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bigender Character, Everyone is like 16 in this btw, F/F, F/M, Fem Pronouns for Guy Eli Hamdon | SheZow, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Non-binary character, Pining, Temper Tantrums, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, and Guy is their goody two-shoes clone who instead of toxic waste is made of medicine, basically this is a universe where Eli is the original ring holder, in a darker megadale where everyone's personalities are reversed a bit, it's so complicated let's leave it at that, reverse au, so they're a big shot villain who runs the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderFelly/pseuds/CinderFelly
Summary: Maz often forgot his place much like Kelly did. Often forgot who was the actual Supergirl in this family. Who had the power, who could squish him like a bug if he happened to cross her. But, he had been listening. He’d been listening to her, he’d been looking up at her like he used to.Like she was still his best friend. Like they were still each other'severything.





	All your feelings are mine

They were having a private moment, just SheZap and her number one boy.

She’s seated in his lap, her hand curling in his hair, a smirk that’s far too indulgent for her own good fitted onto perfect black lips. Though they’d been doing awful things to each other not moments ago, her own hair is as perfect as usual, her clothes get away with being a bit rumpled with it being in  _ style _ , and she seems as poised as ever.

Number One, in comparison, is a mess. Black gloss smudges at the corner of his mouth, by the already bruising marks on his neck. His hair is a mess, still being twisted and tugged whichever way she sees fit. He’s obviously excited, hand curling around her waist, but he makes no other move to touch her.

He hasn’t been given permission. 

There is a difference between them that is oh so easy for someone other than the villain seated on him to see. Whereas she seems giddy, less like she’s playing with her favorite toy and more like she may actually care, his eyes are lit with a power-hungry fire.

She is not the end goal, she is not even a  **_conquest_ ** . She is a means to get ahead, for him.

Not that she would ever believe  _ her _ precious boy thought so. Even when presented with evidence, he was always so quick to fight for her. Always so obedient, following her around like a lovesick puppy.

That was enough proof for her, really. It would be for anyone. 

(There was a great shame among such obvious emotional bias. Some could understand if it was for family, but most wouldn’t even accept that. That Zap seemed to mildly care for someone outside of blood was a wonder, in itself. But it was a well kept secret, even if there was mild speculation; he  _ had _ been her Number One for  **years** now. )

“Good boy,” though her voice was still high and annoying, it had a lilt at the end of the sentence that would send shivers down any spine. Her entire being was like that of a long forgotten Goddess. 

Only a fool would choose the twin he ultimately does. 

Doors open with a familiar whoosh, and blue eyes immediately snap to her twin. They gleam maliciously, hand caressing Number One's cheek and hair, eyes locked with their mirror. If she could stick out her tongue, she would, but it's a bit  _busy_ at the moment. A simple classy wink before diverting attention will have to do. Maybe then she'd go away. ( She wouldn't, she never did, she couldn't help but ruin and want everything in Eli's life, and it was getting  _old_ )

Fingers tighten like a vice, to a point where nails are closer to claws. Sharp teeth bite down on Number One's lips, turning kiss rougher than before. Y ou’re mine, she wants to scream, though it would ruin her reputation. You belong to  _ me _ . 

It doesn’t stop Kelly from clunking the rest of the way into the room, stopping at the end of the couch with her arms behind her back. It doesn’t stop her from clearing her throat and raising her eyebrow, knowing to wait until she is spoken to. Knowing that she has the power not to  **_leave_ ** unless she really wants to.  Zap waits long enough for the thought of how  _ unimportant _ Kelly was would surely have crossed her mind. She kisses Number One and grinds against proof of how much he wanted  **_her_ ** for a good few minutes before she ‘notices’ Kelly. Head lazily lifts, but that’s the only movement she makes.

When she opens her mouth, she wants to scream.  “You know there’s porn you could steal for absolutely  **_free_ ** without having to sneak a peek at little old me. If you’re set on seeing brother get  _ boned _ there’s some knock-offs too but … you probably get enough of that from looking in the mirror, actually.” 

It’s not clever as she usually delivers, but it does it’s job of cutting into the other girl. Kelly’s lips twist into that sour smile she wears when things aren’t fully going her way.

“ _ Sorry _ to interrupt, SheZap, but Maz is needed to settle a dispute with Wanda’s boyfriend.”

“Why are you bothering  _ him _ for that?” Zap snaps. No one was supposed to intrude on her alone time--she could forgive it being her sister. (Kelly had too much power over her at the moment for her not too). However--Kelly only ever did when it was with  **_Maz,_ ** and nearly every time at that. It was getting old.

“Logan already tried to settle it. If one of your boyfriends doesn’t deal him worse than Logan got, people will begin to think they’re weak. Then, they’ll think  _ you’re _ weak for keeping boys like that around. We wouldn’t want to hurt our image.”

Zap wanted to rip that rotten smirk off nearly symmetrical face.

“Not only would it hurt our image, but if someone wanted to  _ usurp _ us for some reason … “

“They’d target my things.” Hand loosens a bit, petting idly at Number One’s hair. It was a pity she’d have to send him off now; in all their time together, he hadn’t said one word. He was being  _ such _ a darling today.

“It’s imperative that we deal with this before it becomes SheZa-strous. I’ve already made arrangements for no hospital within city limits to treat Timmy tonight.” 

“Make sure he doesn’t actually die, okay toots?” Zap relatively ignores her sisters blathering, patting Number One’s cheek instead. “Lesson’s less likely to sink in and make him  **_miserable_ ** if he gets off so easily.”

Number One nods, but his eyes are already moving over to Kelly. Waiting for  _ her _ command. Zap’s lips curl into a scowl.  _ What a waste _ . 

“Go.” Shrill voice cracks like a whip as she moves off of him, tugging him up and sending him sprawling towards the facilitator. “I expect a full update on  **_anything_ ** that happens later--but for now I don’t want to see either of you for the rest of the day.”

Kelly has that awful gleam in her eye that shows she knows she’s won, but her face is otherwise as stony as ever. “Affirmative.”

The second the door shuts behind them, Zap finally does scream.

Black heel kicks at a random object on the ground, watching it crash into the back of the cave with sick satisfaction. Kelly’s words kept repeating in her head.  _ Our  _ image. Usurp  _ us _ . Like she was as much SheZap as Eli was -- like she actually had  **power** over her.

Table cracks in half as she brought her foot down, and she knew she would regret it later. She could always steal another with no issue--but Kelly would know. Would continue to look at her like she was something to be waited out. Like she was a child -- a  **_tool_ ** for her twin to control.

Number One-- _ Maz-- _ often forgot his place just like Kelly did. Often forgot who was the actual Supergirl in this family. Who had the power, who could  _ squish him like a bug _ if he happened to cross her. But, he had been listening. He’d been listening to her, he’d been looking up at her like he used to.

Like she was still his best friend. Like they were still each other's  _ everything _ . 

Another shriek echoes off cavernous walls, a large crack following soon after as her fist makes a large crater in wall. Then, again. And  _ again _ . Her knuckles cut and tear against green glamrock, but she doesn’t care.

She doesn’t stop until red runs down fishnet-clad arms. Until her eyes burn and wetness spills over. Until she collapses onto the couch, hands fisting in her hair, finally disrupting the perfect curls in a way Maz couldn’t. 

It’s a private moment. One she wouldn’t be happy with anyone but herself witnessing.

She wouldn’t be too happy to learn that bright pink gaze had been watching her from the shadows long before Kelly had effectively cock-blocked her, even if it technically was still just  **_herself_ ** witnessing it. 

Clone hangs back for a few minutes longer, waiting for Zap to cool a bit. Minutes later, when there’s no violent sobs or signs of continued tantrum, she lets herself venture from the safety of loneliness. 

Heels clack against the linoleum flooring, and SheZap’s body twitches a bit at the sound, but beyond that she doesn’t react. SheZow was used to not being acknowledged, so she didn’t mind too awful much.

Though the damage is small in comparison to what she got on the daily, pink copy is too kind. Shark-like teeth cut through skin easily, bringing the cotton-candy colored liquid to surface of her palm. It’s shallow, as she’s learned better than to make a mess, and offered to Eli tentatively. 

“Here.” 

A burst of pride with a touch of  _ smug _ fills Zow top to bottom when Eli doesn’t even hesitate, gentle hands lifting pink one and swiping a tongue over small cut. It stung, but she was used to pain. Even if she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to bring herself to care.

Eli keeps hold of her hand when she’s done, and Zow cards free one through dark curls. Comforting, soothing--not really talking about anything, just yet. As usual, she simply existed. 

They sit there in the quiet without the need to talk for what could have been hours or seconds, but was probably closer to two minutes when Zow wasn’t trying to be  _ poetic _ . There was no threat of being interrupted now. Kelly had what she wanted, and Shelia knew better than to bother with Eli when she was like this. 

There was only one person who was even allowed in the same  _ room _ with her when she was like this. 

“Why do you even  _ bother _ with him.” Her sugary sweet voice drifts into the silence, sliding over tense atmosphere like honey. “This isn’t healthy -- for either of you.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Pinky.” Eli sounds  _ tired _ . She can’t even fully insert usual venom and hate into her words. Zow misses it. 

“I know more than you give me credit for.” Soft voice muses, rose petal lips pressing feather-light to dark crown. “I’m you, remember? I know how he makes us feel.” 

There’s a pause, but Eli doesn’t react beyond closing her eyes, and Zow continues forward.

“Powerful and weak at the same time. Helpless. Useless. Like we need to  _ prove _ something. We’ve never had to fight so hard to keep our claws sunk into a prize we’ve already claimed. We’ve never had to fight so hard to keep  _ anything _ . It’s  **infuriating** , and we often take it out on him. He doesn’t deserve it.” 

“He doesn’t deserve us.” Zow slides into Eli’s lap easily; she goes almost unnoticed, like she was made to be there. 

“He’s not  _ good enough _ to have us. To have you.” Blue eyes are raised to fuchsia now, wide and vulnerable in a way she never could let herself be, even alone. In a way her copy seemed to be able to  _ drag out _ . “No one is.”

“Zow--”

“I just don’t understand.” Hand moves over Eli’s body with reverence, eyes as full love as they always were when pointed Eli’s way. She looks almost like a lost puppy, sharp teeth resting on her lower lip, though not biting down. Her body had been made to destroy itself for the sake of others, but now wasn’t the time. “There is so much I don’t understand, but this in particular …” 

Zow leans down, curls tickling at Zap’s cheeks and medicinal scent wafting over her. Her lips are close enough that as she talks, even as she  _ breathes _ , they just barely graze Eli’s own. 

“Why would you want to kiss someone like  _ that _ …” lips fully press against Eli’s for a second, pulling away before original has time to react. “When there are much better options?”

Blood stained hand grasps at pink skirt, and her face shows signs of light amusement, but she doesn’t kiss back yet. “Screwing  _ myself _ isn’t any less pathetic, goody two.” 

Though she really hadn’t been that vulgar, pink tinted nose scrunches up some in distaste; what they were doing would be more than just  _ screwing _ each other. Zap doesn’t seem to be aware that she’s pulling the clone closer, that one of Zow’s hands now rest dangerously close on her thigh. 

“Sides, how could I take advantage of  **you** ? Doesn’t that seem  _ unhealthy _ .” Tone now contains the mocking SheZow had expected earlier, but the poison wasn’t within the words. 

A confused look that could almost constitute a pout came over Zow’s face. “No.”

“No?”

“I want you to kiss me, and I know you want it, too.” A breath, lips dragging over jawline and moving down to Eli’s unmarked neck. Teeth nip a bit playfully, and Zap’s hands move the slightest bit lower. “I’m not really a person, even, so it  _ can’t _ be unhealthy. All I am is … yours.”

_ You’re mine, she wanted to scream. You belong to  _ **_me_ ** _. _

“Say … say that again.”

Kelly and Eli shared the same spark in their eyes when things when their way, and Zow was no different; though it was accompanied by a genuine smile. She contained the innocence that the world had long ago smashed out of the twins, and Zap couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Want to drown in it, want to  _ protect it _ . 

Even as a dark, sadistic part of her wanted to shatter it herself. 

Voice comes softly, a ghost of a whisper against dark lips. “I’m yours. I always will be.” Even when original grew bored of her, sent her away,  _ destroyed _ her--her tone was concrete and final. It was as big part of her as the color pink; unchangeable, though she wouldn’t want to.

Lips finally press back into  _ pinks _ , desperate and rough. Identical body is flipped hard down onto the couch, green form hanging over her with fire in her eyes. 

They would spend a lot of time on that couch.

When they were finally done, they would be a mess. They’d be curled around each other, too tired to move or get changed, or even drift off to sleep. They’d pretend to for a while, but separate trains of thought would eat away at both of them well into the night. 

It would be this way for a while yet, as nothing is ever so simple.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a while back and edited it it and decided to post! Basically, in this au everyone knows Eli is SheZap because she wants them to, due to some reason I might be posting as part of the verse later on. Her and Maz are growing apart as Kelly and Maz get together, like the kind of old sad fics you saw for Guy and Maz growing apart -- but, like everything in this au, much more toxic. 
> 
> I could talk for hours about it but ... Y'all are all dead so what is the point omg.


End file.
